


【丁渣】拜托，谁会不喜欢艾登阿扎尔

by Gorepromise



Series: 【丁渣短篇】The Garden of Eden [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorepromise/pseuds/Gorepromise
Summary: “Toto…我被人讨厌了…”“谁？谁讨厌我们Eden？说出来，我替你教训他！”“Kevin，Kevin de Bruyne…”“………告辞！”“？？？？？”
Relationships: Kevin de Bruyne/Eden Hazard
Series: 【丁渣短篇】The Garden of Eden [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014267
Kudos: 3





	【丁渣】拜托，谁会不喜欢艾登阿扎尔

**Author's Note:**

> *校园无脑甜文 私设多  
> *暴躁高冷丁/黏人甜心渣  
> *感谢阅读

正文:

0.

“Toto…我被人讨厌了…”  
“谁？谁讨厌我们Eden？说出来，我替你教训他！”  
“Kevin，Kevin de Bruyne…”  
“………告辞！”  
“？？？？？”

1.

“没人能帮你了，Eden。”索尔根无情地推开了自家哥哥抵在自己肩膀上的头，说道，“你的目标对象实在太难搞了。”

“我只是想和他做朋友嘛…”阿扎尔嘟着嘴委屈地说，“他一个人多孤独嘛……”

“可惜人家不领情，”索尔根一针见血地指出，“我看你就别白费力气了。”

“……可是……”阿扎尔的声音小了下去，他低着头，坐在长凳上有一搭没一搭地晃着腿，“我是真的很喜欢他呀……”

“什么？”索尔根一时没有听清。而在此时，上课铃恰巧响了起来。

“没什么，快去上课吧。”阿扎尔摇了摇头，站起身冲他摆摆手，“记得认真听讲。”

2.

毫不意外地，等阿扎尔回到教室，德布劳内已经坐在位上安安静静看起了书。

阿扎尔摸了摸鼻子，悻悻地看了德布劳内一眼，在心里叹了口气，然后低下头走到位置上，老老实实地坐在了他旁边。

德布劳内依旧在看书，甚至没分给阿扎尔一个眼神，仿佛那堆令人头秃的公式就是他的情人。

阿扎尔有些委屈，他丧丧地趴在书桌上，把脸贴在书上，盯着德布劳内的侧脸出了神。

3.

阿扎尔是高二转学来到根特的，再加上自己语言天赋不高，语言无疑是社交小达人最大的障碍。

在阿扎尔凭着从索尔根那儿学来的几句荷兰语做完自我介绍后，他终于松了口气，走下台去寻找座位。而他几乎是想也没想，甚至可以说是极其坚定地，就朝着最后一排坐在角落里的金发男生走过去了。

“嘿，同学，”阿扎尔说道，“我能坐在这嘛？”

金发男孩这才抬起头，眉头微皱，直视着他，“…………”

阿扎尔冲他笑了笑，一屁股坐在了位置上，“谢谢啦，我叫Eden Hazard，你呢？”

金发男孩依旧沉默地盯着他，搞得阿扎尔有点手足无措，他很想问你为什么不说话，但又不知道用荷兰语怎么说。于是他往男孩那边探了探头，看到了金发男孩的笔记本上写着漂亮的字体:“Kevin De Bruyne”。

“你好呀，Kev。”阿扎尔笑嘻嘻地冲他说。

而德布劳内涨红了脸，转过头不去看他。

4.

后来，阿扎尔就从同班同学那儿了解到，德布劳内是个极其难相处的人，脾气又暴躁，曾经有着把两届同位逼走，把几个男生打哭的光辉战绩。而阿扎尔在听到这些之后十分惊奇，他睁大了眼睛，提高了声调问:“Kev会打人？”

不过德布劳内的成绩却十分优异，尤其是语言类学科，妥妥一个语言小天才。

“所以和Kev全法语交流也没问题。”阿扎尔想。

5.

“Kev，听说你法语课成绩是满分，所以我们以后可以用法语交流吗？”

“…………”

“我是个语言白痴啦，对荷兰语一窍不通……所以我现在说法语你能跟上我吗？”

“…………”

“Kev，你为什么不说话呀？是不是因为……”

没等阿扎尔说完，一直沉默着的德布劳内突然开了口，用荷兰语嘟囔了一句阿扎尔听不懂的话。

“Kev，你说的是什么意思啊？”

“……”德布劳内看着他，平静地用法语说道，“我说，你太吵了。”

6.

“谁会不喜欢Eden？！”阿扎尔把脸一皱，盯着认真听课的德布劳内想道。

“Eden！Eden Hazard！”物理老师的声音把阿扎尔抓回了现实。

阿扎尔猛然回神，慌慌张张地站起身，连带着桌子和椅子发出巨大的响声。

“说一下这道题的思路。”

“……抱歉，老师，我听不大懂荷兰语。”阿扎尔急中生智，想要躲过一劫。

谁知物理老师冲他一笑，又用法语问出了问题，顺带还贴心地用法语重新叙述了一遍题目。

“…………”阿扎尔瞬间呆愣在场。他用手碰了碰德布劳内的手，让他给自己一点提示，谁知德布劳内却猛地把手抽了回去。

“那么Kevin，你来说一下。”

德布劳内站起身，从容地，又是刻意地，用流畅的法语，清晰地讲解了一遍题目。

“非常好，Kevin，请坐。”物理老师冲着德布劳内十分欣慰地点了点头，转而又对着阿扎尔说道，“Eden，下课来我办公室一趟。”

阿扎尔瘪着嘴坐下，他看了看身旁的德布劳内，分明看见了他眼睛里的笑意。

好像事情还没有那么糟。阿扎尔想。

7.

“Kev，你怎么不给我说答案啊…”阿扎尔垂头丧气地把刚从物理老师那儿拿的卷子拍在桌子上，然后哀嚎一声趴了下去。

男孩的声音太大以至于班里的同学都转过头来看他，他们有些惊讶同时又有些害怕，纷纷看向阿扎尔身旁的德布劳内。谁知他们却看到了德布劳内微微勾起的嘴角。

8.

阿扎尔觉得，虽然德布劳内还是不怎么爱说话，但至少现在他会搭理自己了。

比如现在:

“Kev，这道题怎么做啊？”阿扎尔皱着眉头把铅笔转得飞快。

“……自己想。”德布劳内回复道。

“啊，Kev，你给我讲讲吧，下了课我就要去交卷子了……”阿扎尔可怜巴巴地趴在桌子上，一手扒着德布劳内的小臂。

“……这题比较简单，你自己想一下。”德布劳内耐着性子说道，顺便把手臂抽了回来。

“可是我连题都读不懂啊…”阿扎尔故意把头抵到德布劳内的肩膀上撒娇，“求你了Kev，帮帮我吧…”

“！！！”德布劳内没料到瓦隆人会来这一招，他整个人都僵住了，以至于等他回过神来，全班人都在以一种惊奇的眼神看着他们，准确点来说，是他。

德布劳内的脸涨得通红，他伸手把阿扎尔的脑袋推开，低声道:“够了，Eden，停下来！我帮你写…”

听到德布劳内的话，阿扎尔总算把头抬了起来，一双绿眼睛闪闪发亮，“好！谢谢你，Kev！”

9.

“哥，你今天怎么这么开心？”索尔根看着身旁的如沐春风的阿扎尔，忍不住问道。

“嘿嘿，今天Kev帮我写卷子了。”阿扎尔故意凑到自家弟弟耳边，神秘兮兮地说。

“哇塞，哥，你太厉害了！”索尔根一脸惊奇地看着阿扎尔。

“哼哼。”阿扎尔颇为得意地抬了抬下巴，“我就说嘛，谁会不喜欢艾登！”

“是是是是是！”索尔根说道，“Kev他肯定特别特别喜欢你。”

10.

一年一度的运动会开始了，阿扎尔报名了足球比赛。

“Kev，你明天会去看我比赛吗？”阿扎尔一边往身上套着球衣一边问道。

“……不会。”德布劳内顿了一下，说道。

“为什么？”阿扎尔的小脸瞬间垮了下来。

大概是看阿扎尔太过可怜，德布劳内罕见地加了句解释，“明天要去图书馆帮忙。”

“好吧…”阿扎尔已经换好了球衣，他从座位上站起身道，“那等我们打进决赛你一定要来看！”

“…………”

还没有等到德布劳内的回答，几个参加比赛的男生就已经走了过来，“Eden，去训练嘛？”

“去！”阿扎尔回了他们一句，转过头来又冲着德布劳内眨眨眼，“一言为定哦，Kev！”

德布劳内的脸又肉眼可见地变红了。

11.

阿扎尔帮助球队收获了两个进球，最后他们以4比1的胜利赢得了首场比赛。

虽然很累，但他找回了在原来学校踢球的快乐。

作为首要功臣，男孩被同学们围在中间，笑嘻嘻地听着同学们用不大流畅的法语夸赞自己。

他的眼神不自觉地飘向了图书科技楼——图书馆就在楼上，而且离操场不远。凭着阿扎尔二点零的视力，他清楚地看到了二楼栏杆处那头耀眼的金发。

是Kevin！

阿扎尔笑着冲那里挥了挥手，金发男孩明显愣了一下，然后立马转身离开了栏杆处。

“Eden，在和谁打招呼呢？”

“一个朋友。”阿扎尔笑得像只小狐狸。

12.

“哥，你今天的进球帅爆了！”索尔根倒是毫不吝啬自己的溢美之词，“简直是天外飞仙神仙进球balabalabala……”

“停！打住！”阿扎尔做了个暂停的手势，沉稳地说道，“你的比赛我也看了，表现不错。”

“……就这？”索尔根挑了挑眉，“Eden，你还是真的Eden吗？”

“怎么啦？”阿扎尔打了一下弟弟尝试扯自己脸的手，“我只是在客观地评价。”

“不是…”我只是觉得你有点像你的Kevin了。

索尔根的后半句还没说完，便被阿扎尔打断了。

“好啦，快点回家吧，明天还有比赛要踢呢！我好累啊！”

“好好好。”索尔根答应着。

这才像Eden嘛！

13.

极其顺利地，阿扎尔他们进入了半决赛。

“Kev，我们进半决赛啦！”阿扎尔刚得到消息就立马跑回了教室通知德布劳内。

“……哦。”德布劳内看着男孩兴奋的样子，颇为镇定地点了点头。

“我们就剩一场喽！一定记得决赛要来看我比赛！”

“…好。”

14.

距离半决赛还有二十分钟，阿扎尔却是迟迟未到。德布劳内看着搭在板凳上的球衣，有些愣神。

“Kev，快！把球衣给我！”阿扎尔气喘吁吁地扒着后门门框，指了指搭在椅背上的球衣。德布劳内忙把球衣递给他。

“Eden，你怎么才到？”上楼去找阿扎尔的同队男生在看到阿扎尔时松了口气，“我们还以为你出什么事了呢！”

“啊抱歉，我睡过头了……”

“赶紧走吧！”

“…诶，我的水！落在车上了！”阿扎尔突然发现自己的水杯忘在了车上，“Kev，你一会能下去给我送水嘛？谢谢！”

“诶？”没等德布劳内反应过来，阿扎尔就风一般地跑远了。

真是的，冒失鬼。

15.

等德布劳内拿着水走到操场时，比赛恰好结束。阿扎尔红着脸走下场，看起来很累。德布劳内刚想过去，就发现阿扎尔被一群女生围住了。

“Eden，给你！”其中一个女生把手中的饮料递给了阿扎尔，“你真的踢得超棒！”

“谢谢。”阿扎尔冲她笑了笑，顺带还眨了眨眼睛。就在他想要伸手接过饮料的时候，余光一瞥，瞥到了那头耀眼的金发。

Kevin？

阿扎尔转头看去，却发现金发男孩已经背过身向教学楼走去，手里还拿着水杯。

于是阿扎尔忙拒绝了女生们的好意，顾不得换下球衣，就直奔向德布劳内。

16.

“Kev！”阿扎尔抓住了德布劳内的胳膊，“不是都下来了嘛，为什么不过去？”

“……”德布劳内没有回答，他也不知道自己为什么在看到阿扎尔被女生围住的时候就莫名烦躁。

“我快渴死了，我要喝水！”阿扎尔不由分说地夺过德布劳内手中的水杯，打开杯盖大口喝了起来。

“……不是有人给你送水了嘛？”德布劳内有些忿忿地吐槽道。

“嗯？什么？”阿扎尔一愣，随即反应过来，凑近德布劳内打趣道，“你吃醋了？”

“……”德布劳内的耳朵瞬间变得通红，于是他推开阿扎尔的脸，冷言威胁道，“你还喝不喝？”

“怎么啦，被我说中啦？”阿扎尔笑着把水杯高高举起，“如果我没看错，这是你的杯子吧？”

德布劳内闻言，伸手去抢阿扎尔手中的杯子。阿扎尔身体后倾，故意让德布劳内贴近自己。就在德布劳内抓到水杯的一刹那，阿扎尔紧紧地抱住了他。

“……Eden？”

“让我抱一会，Kev……我好累……”

阿扎尔说的是实话，踢了全场比赛再加上刚才跑步过来追德布劳内，他的体力已经有些不足，脚底还有些轻飘飘的。

德布劳内没有推开他，任由他的全部重量压在自己身上。

不知道过了多久，阿扎尔才开口打破了两人之间这次难得的沉默。

“Kev，我们进决赛了，你记得一定要来哦……”

17.

决赛如期而至。 这次，阿扎尔他们面对的对手可是以“硬”而出名的。

德布劳内如约坐在了观众席的第一排，他带着黑色的棒球帽，看着操场上的阿扎尔冲自己乐个不停，忍不住弯了嘴角。

比赛一开始，阿扎尔便给对手造成了极大的威胁。只不过，很可惜，阿扎尔的几次关键传球都被对方后卫破坏掉了。上半场以零比零结束。

“你们应该多做些突破，做些调整，比如………”

阿扎尔一边喝水，一边听着德布劳内做出的专业评论。

“Kev，你这也太专业了！”阿扎尔感叹道，“你不踢球真是可惜了！”

德布劳内没有回答，只是让他好好带动球队。

其实阿扎尔不知道的是，德布劳内踢球，而且还踢得很好。德布劳内不参加校队，只是因为他讨厌在人群里待着。

而在下半场，球队作了合适的调整，很快，阿扎尔就找到了突破点。男孩的速度很快，再加上漂亮的脚底功夫，轻松晃倒了对方的一个后卫，打进了本场比赛的第一个进球。

耳边充斥着同学们欢呼的声音，德布劳内只是皱着眉拍了拍手，因为他又发现了场上阿扎尔他们的后防漏洞。

果不其然，对手也不是吃素的，他们利用这个漏洞，迅速将比分扯到了一比一平。一切又回到了原点，比赛还有二十分钟。

Eden，加油。德布劳内心说。

现在是阿扎尔拿球，他逐渐靠近禁区，试图闪过对手。可是这一次，对方后卫却直接采取了战术犯规，冲着他的脚踝狠狠来了一脚。

“啊！”阿扎尔惨叫一声，顺势滚倒在地。

“艹！”德布劳内猛地从观众席上站起身，他骂了句脏话，然后便飞奔到了被扶下场的阿扎尔旁边。

“Kev……”阿扎尔湿漉漉的眼神让德布劳内更想骂人了。

刚才的那次犯规，虽说是在禁区外，可明显是冲人去的，极其恶劣，裁判竟然只给了他黄牌？！

德布劳内又骂了句脏话，然后跑到球员区，随便拿了件球衣套在身上，拍了拍替补阿扎尔的男生的肩膀，说道:“我来。”说罢，便跑上了场。

无论是教练，观众，还是坐在替补席上的阿扎尔，都被德布劳内的一系列行为震惊到说不出话来。

经历了一系列的波折，比赛还有最后十分钟。

德布劳内接过队友的传球，向前跑动推进着，在过掉两人的前提下，他只剩下了刚才犯规阿扎尔的后卫队员。

“垃圾。”德布劳内在心底骂了一句，随即抓住机会，完成了一次羞辱式过人——穿裆过人。再然后，面对门将，他灵活地将球轻挑，足球稳稳当当地落在了球门里。此时，哨声恰好吹响。

一瞬间，全场爆发了震耳欲聋的欢呼声。

阿扎尔坐在替补席上，看着被队员们高高抛起的德布劳内，高兴地大喊道:“Kev！Kev！Kev！Kevin de bruyne！”

18.

“Kev，你知道吗，你刚才帅爆了！”阿扎尔兴奋地挥舞着自己的拳头。

“…喂，别乱动！”德布劳内搂着他的腰说道。

“我说的是真的嘛，你刚才真的帅爆了！尤其是那个过人，太解气了！”

德布劳内扶着他，让他坐在床上，“在这里老老实实地待一会，一会儿校医才会来。”

“那你呢？你在这里陪我吗？”

“我去拿点东西。”德布劳内转过身去，准备离开。

“我也想去！”阿扎尔猛地从床边站起身，把自己受伤的脚踝忘得一干二净，于是嗷地一声，重心不稳向前栽去。

“喂！”德布劳内闻声回头，连忙向前走了几步，试图接住阿扎尔，于是他成功地当了回人肉背垫。

“砰——”

德布劳内闷哼一声，倒地的同时还不忘紧紧地护住身上的阿扎尔。

“没事吧，Kev？”阿扎尔忙从德布劳内的怀里抬起头来，头发蹭到了德布劳内的下巴。

“……没事。”德布劳内看到阿扎尔自责的眼神，忍不住伸手揉了揉他的头，安慰道。

阿扎尔似是有些愣神，一双绿眸直直地盯着德布劳内。

“怎么……？”德布劳内看他没有了动静，刚准备开口询问，嘴唇上便传来了温软的触感。

“我喜欢你，Kev。”

阿扎尔说完，用鼻尖蹭了蹭德布劳内的鼻尖，然后又吻住了他。

德布劳内愣了愣，随即按住男孩的后脑勺，灵活地撬开他的牙关，席卷着独属于阿扎尔的味道。

“…好巧啊，我也是。”

19.

“Toto，我和Kev在一起了！”

“……哦。”

“诶，你已经知道了吗？”

“没有啊。”

“那你为什么一点也不惊讶？”

“难道…我…应该惊讶吗？？？”

END.


End file.
